AUG
The Steyr AUG (German: A'''rmee-'''U'niversal-'G'''ewehr; English: Universal army rifle), also known as the '''STG.77 (German: Sturmgewehr 77; English: Assault rifle 77), is an Austrian, bullpup-configured 5.56x45mm assault rifle, designed in 1977 by Steyr Mannlicher GmbH & Co KG. The AUG is a battle-proven Austrian assault rifle widely known for its high performance and durability as well as its accommodating features, for example, the option for use by left-handed people or the easy to remove barrel making it adaptable to the situation. It also has a built-in rail system near the end of the barrel for mounting optics. The bullpup layout allows for a shorter overall length while maintaining barrel length. In the Battlefield games it is seen as the AUG A3, a modern variant that is able to fit optics and other attachments. The AUG was improved and adopted by the Australian Army in 1989 replacing the L1A1 SLR (FN FAL), and the limited M16 Rifle with rifles built locally by "Thales Australia" as the "F88 Austeyr". Battlefield: Bad Company The AUG is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The AUG can be found off of fallen MEC infantry during the final mission, Ghost Town. The AUG is common amongst the MEC infantry, particularly around the beginning of the level, along with the 9A-91. Multiplayer The AUG is the default assault rifle for the Middle Eastern Coalition Assault kit. Like all assault rifles in the game, the AUG has 50 rounds per magazine and 150 rounds in reserve. The AUG is equipped with the M203 and has 8 grenades. It is good for medium to long range combat and can kill with 8-10 shots. It is the MEC's equivalent to the American M416 and Russian AEK971. BFBC AUG Weapon.png|Weapon Model File:BFBC_AUG.jpg|The AUG in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_AUG_Iron_sights.jpg|The AUG's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The STG.77 AUG is a weapon featured in the multiplayer of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and is the fourth assault rifle issued to the Assault kit requiring 20,000 exp to unlock. It has a 30 round magazine and an M203 grenade launcher, holding the second lowest rate of fire out of the automatic assault rifles (same rate of fire as the M416). The AUG has moderate but jumpy horizontal recoil which may make it hard to keep aimed at a distant target, it boasts effective close range power but tap firing is absolutely necessary at range. It has cluttered iron sights but they are still workable. The cluttered iron sights can be remedied by equipping either the Red Dot Sight or the 4X Rifle Scope for better ranged accuracy. If the player cannot get used to iron sights, different optics can be considered a good choice of Primary specialization. BC2 STG.77 AUG.png|The STG.77 AUG at Arica Harbor in Conquest. BC2 STG.77 AUG IS.png|The STG.77 AUG's iron sights. BFBC2 AUG Render.png|'STG.77 AUG'. BFBC2 AUG Red Dot Sight.png|Red Dot Sight mounted. AUG ACOG BFBC2.png|4X Rifle Scope mounted. AUG Reloading BFBC2.png|One frame from the reload animation sequence. AUGBC2.JPG|The STG.77 AUG with a Red Dot Sight at Valparaiso in Rush. Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.33 - 0.88 |spreaduz = 0.40 - 1.40 |sreadinc = 0.33 |spreaddec = |fire = Fully automatic |feature = |faction = |kit = Assault |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = Firing the AUG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GsP1Rm1JHA |slot = Primary weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = 248px }} The STG77AUG is a purchasable assault rifle for the Assault Kit in Battlefield Play4Free with a price of 1249 or 45,000 . It features low recoil and an increased magazine of 35 rounds over 30 seen in most other assault rifles. Another somewhat unique feature is that its recoil mainly pulls to the right; a common trait found in bullpup weapons. Its low recoil and increased accuracy make it a good choice for larger and more open maps, although its sights can be obtrusive. File:AUG BFP4F.jpg|The STG77AUG in Battlefield: Play4Free. File:AUG BFP4F sights.jpg|The STG77AUG's iron sights. AUG H BFP4F.png|The STG77AUG with a Holographic Sight at Oman in Battlefield Play4Free. AUG H BFP4F IS.png|The view through Holographic Sight on the STG77AUG. Sprint STG77AUG BFp4f.jpg|Sprint with STG77AUG Battlefield 3 The AUG A3 is an assault rifle featured in the Battlefield 3 Close Quarters expansion pack and is unlocked upon completion of the Shepard assignment. The entire weapon has a slightly less obtrusive profile when at the hip when compared to previous iterations of the weapon, and its sight picture follows suit, being virtually identical but seemingly thinner than the Bad Company variations. Unlike most other bullpup assault rifles, the AUG A3 is capable of mounting the M320 grenade launcher or the M26 shotgun underslung as opposed to standalone. The weapon has very controllable recoil, partially due to its average rate of fire, and performs well at both medium and close ranges. Battlefield 3 AUG.jpg|US Assault with AUG. aug3p.jpg|Russian Assault with AUG A3. AUG FPV.jpg|AUG A3 In First Person View AUG IR.jpg|AUG A3's Iron sights. AUG Kobra BF3.png|AUG A3 equipped with Kobra sight. AUG Ex Zoom BF3.png|The AUG A3's view through iron sight with the M26 MASS equipment. AUG A3 Render BF3.png|High Quality Render of the AUG A3 Battlefield 4 The AUG A3 reappears as an assault rifle in Battlefield 4. The iron sights are average, but an optic is more practical for more precise targeting. Because of the AUG A3's controllable rate of fire, high bullet velocity, and minimal recoil, it is best suited for engagements at medium to far range. However, because the AUG A3 is bullpup, it is still very usable at close range with tighter hipfire and faster ADS speed. Overall it is one of the more balanced assault rifles in the game, offering a steady firerate, small recoil and excellent accuracy, only falling short in close quarters to weapons like the ACE 23 or FAMAS. Similar to Battlefield 3, the AUG A3 has an unusually high bullet velocity at 670m/s, giving it the fastest bullet velocity in the game, slightly faster than even the high powered sniper rifles like the M98B and SRR-61. However, the AUG A3 has a faster bullet drop of 15 m/s². Singleplayer The AUG A3 is an unlockable weapon obtained by completing the Silver assignment in the mission Kunlun Mountains by scoring 7,000 points.It is equipped with a HOLO, Magnifier and Ergo Grip. It sports a Worm Urban finish. Multiplayer The AUG A3 is the third to last Assault Rifle unlocked with 48,000 Assault Rifle points. It unlocks the US attachments first and can only unlock the Russian and Chinese attachments through Battlepacks. Unlike most bullpup assault rifles, it can equip Underslung Rail, but it cannot mount any M26 variants, only M320 variants: equipping an M26 variant will still cause one to carry it separately. Gallery AUG A3 BF4.png|AUG A3 AUG A3 iron sights BF4.png|Iron sights AUG A3 third person BF4.png|Third person view AUG A3 held BF4.png|AUG A3 held by an American soldier Trivia *When equipped with a Red Dot Sight in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when swapped to the underbarrel attachment the leaf sights will clip through the red dot sight. *There was a glitch related to the AUG A3 in Battlefield 3. If you attach a M320 Smoke to the AUG A3, the M320 Smokes' projectile will be the same to the AUG and it would have a very flat parabolic or ballistic trajectory. *There is another glitch related to the underslung rail. This involves using the M26 MASS, DART, FRAG, or slug on the underslung rail, along with the AUG iron sights. The iron sights are normal when using the regular gun, but aiming down sights with the M26 will give you a sight with some magnification. *While the M320 smoke glitch has been hotfixed the other two underslung glitches still exist, resulting in a crippled M26 and a worthless M320 BUCK as its pellets damage drop off almost immediately as well and arc considerably. *In Battlefield 3, the AUG along with the QBB-95 have the highest muzzle velocity of any weapon, even besting the M98B, at 670 m/s. *''Battlefield Play4Free'' is the only Battlefield game to include its proprietary folding Foregrip. *When using the AUG A3 during Kunlun Mountains, the reload animation causes almost the entire magwell of the AUG to clip through the thick sleeves Recker wears. External links *AUG on Wikipedia *AUG on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3: Close Quarters